


A Little Thing

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichor_Fizz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Petrichor_Fizz).



All the moments _before_ the moment, House recalls in still images, a flipbook.

\- Wilson’s name on the door  
\- His own hand on doorknob  
\- Bottom of door and carpet in darkness  
\- Circle of light from desk lamp  
\- Legs in green scrubs  
\- Slim hips  
\- Wilson’s hands on _what_?  
\- Broad shoulders  
\- Short curly blond hair

The instant he saw the kiss has preserved itself as a manga sketch, surprisingly. Clean lines in relief against a white background. No shading, 2-D, but with emotion and passion emanating.

* * *

The day after the moment was quiet. Nothing unusual at all. Patients and Cuddy and stuff and things and sitting in Wilson’s office, doing nothing.

He watched Wilson’s left hand, signing paperwork.

“So, how long have you been batting righty?”

“Not talking about it.”

* * *

The day after the day after the moment there were fliers in the Clinic waiting area about the upcoming Princeton Pride Parade. House reached down to pick one up, and Wilson shoved him into the nearest exam room.

“Do I get to find out more now?” House asked.

“No. I just have to know for sure you won’t say anything to anyone.”

“I won’t say a thing. Scout’s honor.” House cocked his head to the side ( _cocked_ , heh), and contemplated. “Well, actually I probably will say something, but everyone will take it as a joke. Just to be safe, you should work on your not-blushing.”

J. E. Wilson, the Stern Superman, stared him down. “Seriously. This has ramifications. It’s not something I want anyone to know.”

“Comfy in there with the coats, are you?” When Wilson failed to budge – self-loathing idiot – House conceded, “Wilson, yes, seriously, I won’t say anything.”

The Superman pose was dropped, and skepticism replaced grimness. “You mean it?”

He _did_ mean it, although he didn’t know exactly why. Wilson hid way much more than was reasonable, or sensible, or healthy.

If he cared about Wilson’s health.

Which he didn’t, because that would make him Wilson, and two Wilsons in one friendship was at least one too many.

So, House didn’t know why he was agreeing to keep the secret, but fortunately, he had an excellent excuse that would satisfy Wilson while preserving House’s reputation. “It is so much more entertaining to torture you under the table, as it were. Veiled references are the funnest references.”

Wilson finally, _finally_ relaxed into his normal amount of fussy stiffness. “Fine. I’ll probably be very busy over the next couple of weeks, anyway, and won’t see you much.” He headed toward the door.

“Expecting an upswing in cancer?”

“Yep, that and all the sex.” The door was open and Wilson was smiling as he left. “Bye.”

* * *

“Hey, Wilson. How’s it going with Dr. Lips?”

“Who?”

“Your little nursie.”

“That’s over. It was just a little thing.”

“Oh. How unfortunate for you.”

“The _relationship_ was a little thing.”


End file.
